


Nine Viruses

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Computer Repair Shop AU, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Flirting, awful aus, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically a prompt on a Tumblr Blog called awful-aus and this was the prompt  “I work in a computer repair shop and you just brought your laptop in saying there’s some kind of virus in it and holy shit your browser history is shocking and it’s not a virus, it’s nine viruses. Stop clicking on those stupid ads you adorable idiot” AU </p><p>With Fitz being the one that works there and Jemma being the one with the laptop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Viruses

Fitz looked up from the counter when the bell rang, indicating that a new customer had come into the shop and he clapped his eyes onto the girl who looked around his age who had just walked in, arms around a laptop and eyes darting around the room like she had never been there before. Which Fitz was positive she hadn’t, because he would have remembered a girl like that. She caught his eye and smiled, moving towards the desk and placing her laptop down, before flicking her eyes down to his name tag and then looking back up to his face.

“Hi. Leo is it? Sorry, I’ve never been in here before,”

“I can tell, and uh- people call me Fitz,” he answered, a little bit thrown off with the fact she used his name. No other customer had ever used an employee’s name unless they knew them personally. He just figured that it was her way of being friendly and of course he appreciated it, he thought that it was nice of her to actually use his name when addressing him.

“Right. Sorry, Fitz. I’ve been having trouble with my laptop. I think that there might be a virus on it, and I have no idea how to get rid of it,” she explained, biting the inside of her cheek and tapping the lid of her laptop, earning a nod from him who opened the laptop and turned it on.

“Password?” He let his eyes move up to her, after noticing the username which was simply ‘Jemma Simmons.’ She suited Jemma.

"Um... I’d rather not say, can I just type it in?” She asked him, earning a nod from him as he turned the laptop around to face her. She quickly typed in the password and turned it back to him, praying that her desktop background wasn’t anything too embarrassing. He let his eyes examine the screen and opened up- was Internet Explorer really the only thing she had to browse? No wonder she had a virus.

“Okay, let’s take a look at your browsing history,” he muttered and went on her history, almost instantly sighing to himself at what he saw.

“Is it bad?” She asked timidly, leaning over the counter with her chin resting on her hand.

“Well, for a start you use Internet Explorer which is a terrible browser,” he teased, sending a smile her way. “You also don’t have just one virus. You have nine viruses. You need to stop clicking on so many ads, and opening e-mails from people who you don’t know,” he informed her, but his tone was still teasing.

“Oh no. Can you get it fixed though? I have really important documents on there,” she pouted, which he noted was quite cute, before he nodded and looked back to her laptop.

“Yeah, I can fix this. It’s going to cost you though,”

“How much?” She asked him, reaching for her purse.

“One coffee with me when my shift is over,” his smile grew as he watched her smile and blush, hiding behind her hair, before she nodded.

“Well, when’s your shift over?” She asked him, raising an eyebrow and trying to act casual when really she was getting all giddy like a schoolgirl with a crush.

“In about an hour. Well, that’s my lunch break and I think I might change my deal to lunch break instead of when my shift is over. What do you say Jemma Simmons?”

“H-how do you know my name?” She narrowed her eyes, looking up at him.

“It was your username on this,” he pointed at the laptop and held back a laugh.

“Oh. Oh that makes sense, sorry. And yes. I would like to pay you by going for a coffee with you, although I’m going to have to change the coffee for tea.”

“Deal,” he grinned and gave a small nod.


End file.
